Pacifica
image used in the coding is free-to-use, but credit to kees streefkerk (photographer) this character was made by wings-of-bloodfire. do not tamper with the page. Mrs. Potato Head -- Melanie Martinez Dollhouse -- Melanie Martinez Sit Still, Look Pretty -- Daya (acoustic) Gasoline -- Halsey (explicit) |-| ID = P a c i f i c a |-| Profile = The daughter of a noble, high-ranking military officer and a gorgeous, almost perfect specimen of a dragon, Pacifica grew up around impossibly high standards. From the moment she hatched, her mother never forgot to remind her daughter of her insignificance in the world and how much her own feelings didn't matter. Her mother warped her daughter's perception of her self-image, repeating a mantra that would haunt Pacifica for her entire life..."No one will love you if you're unattractive." Her father constantly told her that she was nothing but a pawn to gain their family more power and status, betrothing her off to Prince Mako in the blink of an eye. }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-top:1px solid #fff; border-bottom:1px solid #fff;" | Background |- | Creator | Wings-of-Bloodfire |- | Aliases | Paz |- | Element | water |- | Attribute | worth |- | Animal | manta ray |- | Timeline | canon |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; text-shadow:none; border-top:1px solid #fff; border-bottom:1px solid #fff;" |'Character' |- | Age | 21 HY |- | Gender | female |- | Orientation | undetermined |- | Occupation | noble's daughter |- | Tribe | SeaWing |- | Residence | outskirts of the Summer Palace |- | Parentage | mother: Rivera father: Wake |- | R. Status | betrothed: Mako |- | Quote | "I'm more than just a pretty face." |} |} A p p e a r a n c e -- light aqua main scales, with even paler photophores -- i always draw seawings with a Lot of photophores, but ill make an alternate design that is simpler for her and her photophores -- pretty Violet eyes. my only oc that has this eye color i think -- sandy-golden wing membranes + back fins -- darker sea green underbelly -- white claws + horns, but the tips of her claws are the same violet shade as her eyes -- is not Quite royalty, but does have to look nice bc she is nobility. even tho she hates it and would rather do anything else but sit around and get told what to do by her parents -- we love feminism -- so basically since she isnt royalty, she isnt allowed as much jewelry as royalty, especially not gold. nobility are secondary and therefore get silver and other less pretty stones. HOWEVER silver does tarnish in water so most nobility only wear it at the summer palace. pearls are also the token gem of royalty, as seen via coral, so pacifica isnt allowed to wear those either. she does have some moonstone and amethyst, the gems of her noble family, woven into necklaces and other jewels. P e r s o n a l i t y -- we love feminism -- even though coral is queen and everything, nobility doesnt have the same feminist power?? like in noble families, it's the males that are running it. otherwise the noble females in power could bash with the royal females in power? so the noble families are run by dudes. and the king is usually chosen from one of the noble families -- pacifica rlly out here trying to be herself but her parents (mother especially) are like. your real personality isnt good enough??? -- so she has to pretend to be someone she's not. which sucks and no one should have to do that -- her mother always berates her about looking pretty and being VERY polite and docile. and submissive. she is not royalty and therefore she doesnt deserve rights. -- also her mother never fails to point out when pacifica isnt looking her best, telling her that her worth amounts to her appearance?? that's rlly messed up do not look to pacifica's mom as a role model -- so basically she's been told all her life that she's worthless and meaningless since she isnt royalty and is only marrying into the royal family for more power and influence?? for her parents. not even for herself?? shes just a pawn to them which SUCKS. -- tbh her parents wanted a son. bc noble sons are much more valuable than daughters so her father never forgets to tell her how much he hates the fact that she's not a male -- this messes with pacifica understandably. she feels worthless and meaningless and that she has no use but to be a tool for her parents' gain with no say -- she is pretty depressed by this and even though she's tried talking to her aprents about it, they dont care and dismiss it as her being too sensitive -- back to her personality. paz is pretty darn fed up with this whole shebang. although she doesnt mind the dude she's marrying, she doesnt rlly want to be forced into this role for her parents. so here we have her fighting back. she is hella independent and knows she deserves better -- will fight for what she believes in -- does NOT want to sit on the sidelines and be pretty and quiet while decisions are made for her. no thank you A b i l i t i e s |-| History = H i s t o r y |-| Gallery = M e paz.PNG paz_flat.PNG Y o u Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Content (Wings-of-Bloodfire) Category:Occupation (Government Official) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Work In Progress